Destiny Unveiled
by IrishGirl87
Summary: It's another irl falls into ME story, but hey I like them, and I think that I have added a new twist that hasen't been down before. Give it a chance, but it is MS, and 10th walker! U are warned.
1. Beginning of the End

**Destiny Unveiled**

**I Don't own Lord of the Rings unfortunatly, I only own Enid, and everything else you do not recognize from the book or movie. I did not write this story for a profit, only for mere fun! K? OH! I really like reviews, so let me know what you guys think.**

**----------**

Wind blowing through her hair, and the trees fading in the blurrs. There was a freedom about being in the woods atop a horse and racing through the branches. Enid Ambrose always felt like she was trapped in a world that wasn't her own, like she didn't belong. This was her only freedom, her only release.

The horse came to a stop at a lake deep within the forest. Enid patted the black stallions neck as he drank the cool liquid. Midnight was the first horse that she ever owned for herself. She bought him from an auction, that basically determined life or death for him. Her parents were not very hapy to say the least.

Enid laughed lightly at the memory. She had grown up on a farm, and had lots of race horses, and such. So when Jinnelle came home with a horse that had broken his leg in a race, her father nearly killed her. 'Waste of money he called it.' However, Enid thought differently. She saw spirit, the same spirit that nobody saw in her.

Her parents, weren't really her parents. They found her on their door step one day, and Enid figured that back than they must have actually had hearts, so they took her in. Her life was hell as she called it. Always had to come up with stupid stories as to why she had bruises or broken bones. Which wasn't too hard because she grew up on a horse farm.

Enid's parents abused her constantly, always saying that she wasn't good ennough, or that she was a faliure. Whenever one of the horses lost a race they drank and took out their frustrations on her, saying she was the reason for the loss.

Midnight nickered and tossed his head, feeling his riders saddness, but Enid soothed him with her voice. "Easy boy... it's alright." Midnight snorted, and than continued to drink. Enid always felt out of place. As she grew older, she knew she was not normal, she accidentally frozen her entire class room when she was angry when she was thirteen. Than when she turned eighteen, Enid ran from her home, and blew up a tree in a clearing. Enid just knew that something was wrong.

Time went by easily though, Midnight drank his fill, and Enid started off on the run again. However something happened that she didn't expect. Midnight got spooked. He reared back on his hind legs, and Enid went flying off. She landed with a thud and heard Midnight take off. Jinnelle realized that she was stuck there and she was bleeding heavily. She would die out there.

Fading in and out of blackness, Enid saw a shimmering light, and a faigue foam of a man emerge. He walked up to her, and knelt. "Do not worry my child. All will be well. I can help you. I feel it is time for you to take your rightful place. I will continue to watch over you, as I always have." Enid watched as the man raised his left hand and ran it above her body, while chanting a strange language. The last thing that Enid saw was the mans smiling face. Than she blacked out.

**TBC**


	2. Past Finally Uncovered

**Destiny Unveiled**

**Second Chapter! YAY! Anyway. Like usually I do not own the Lord of the Rings or anything Tolkien related... unfortunately... HOWEVER! Lol, I do own Enid. I also own this story, as it was created by me... lol, makes sense no? Well, I'm almost done I SWEAR! I REALLY REALLY LIKE REVIEWS! So please if you would be so kind... to review... PLEASE! THANKIES!**

**----------**

Legolas walked through the woods gathering wood for the fire he and his companions were going to build for the night. Traveling from Mirkwood was a tortuous one, but that never stopped him. However, Rivendell was less than a day away, and it was now safe to build the fire they had wanted many nights ago.

Legolas pushed some branches aside, and came across a clearing. What he found shocked him to no end. There was a woman lying on the ground unconscious.

"Andion! Come quickly!" Legolas shouted to one of his companions, and raced towards the woman, dropping the wood along the way. Legolas reached the woman, and quickly tried to assess her injuries. He wrapped her in his cloak, covering her torn clothes and blood-covered body. In a quick study, Legolas noted her long black hair, finely arched brows and high cheekbones. She was going to be quite pretty once she was cleaned up and all those ragged hairs were put into place in her braid again.

His companions quickly arrived at the scene and saw Legolas over a woman's body. Andion ran over to them and knelt on the other side of her.

"What happened here?" Andion's shocked remark echoed slightly as he looked over the body.

"Are we too late for her, Legolas?" Malachi, the other elf guard asked.

"No. She lives yet, though that fact alone amazes me." Legolas picked the girl up in his arms, surprised a bit that such a small and slender frame could be as heavy as she felt. "She has a serious injury to the back of her head. Though I see no major rocks around. She needs Kingsfoil quickly. Malachi go get some and mix it with water. Andion get an extra bedroll ready for her." Andion and Malachi quickly set out to do what their prince asked of them. Legolas looked down at the woman in his arms, and sighed. "Please I am here to help you, do not die on me."

**---------**

Legolas sat next to the woman. He had brought her back to camp, and cleaned her wounds, but she still did not wake. It had been nearly three hours, since they found her. Legolas feared the worst, and if they did not get her the proper attention soon she would die.

"My prince... What shall we do?" Legolas looked to Andion and shook his head.

"We need to get her to Elrond. He is the only one that can help her now." Legolas watched the young mortal woman, she was breathing, but he had never seen anyone with this type of odd clothing. 'Where did she come from? Who was she?' All these questions were running through his brain, and he could not answer them.

**----------**

Her head was pounding. She never felt anything like this. Enid tried to open her eyes, but she found that she couldn't. After a few minutes Enid began to get the feeling back in her body. She felt no severe pain only a slight discomfort on the back of her head. She slowly opened her eyes and closed them because of the bright light. She brought her hand to face and covered them as she opened the again and slowly adjusted to the light. She moved her hand away and saw she wasn't in the hospital but in a beautiful room. She looked around with her eyes and saw a man standing to her left.

She furrowed her brow because he looked extremely familiar but she couldn't place where. The man looked up from her penetrating eyes and at someone at the right of the bed. She followed his eyes and saw a beautiful woman with long dark hair who also looked very familiar. Enid scanned the woman's face trying to figure out where she knew her from when she noticed something. Her ears were pointed. She looked back at the man and his ears were normal. She closed her eyes when the man spoke. Where was she?

"Milady, are you feeling well?" the man asked as he looked at Enid with concern. She looked up at the man and then the woman who was smiling at her. Enid felt comfort with these people and she couldn't figure out why, the man brought a peace to her.

"I'm fine." Enid sat up slowly because her ribs hurt.

"You must be careful. You were badly injured when you were found," the woman said. Her voice was unlike anything she ever heard it was soft, almost like music.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Enid looked at them both with questioning eyes.

"Milady, you are in the house of Lord Elrond in Rivendell," the man said. Enid's eyes grew wide and she knew she had to be dreaming.

"I'm sorry, where did you say I was? I don't think I heard you right, I thought you said Lord Elrond." Enid said as she looked at the man.

"I did milady."

"I will go get my father. He would like to check on you." The woman left the room.

"I have to be dreaming. It's a fictional place, it doesn't exist." Enid said as she looked the man square in the eye.

"I assure you milady, this is no dream, and the house of Elrond truly does exist. Perhaps you suffered greater injuries and have forgot-" Enid slammed her hand on the bed stopping the ranger from continuing.

"I have not forgotten anything! Rivendell is a place in a trilogy story call 'The Lord of the Rings.' It doesn't exist! It just doesn't!" She was yelling when a man with long dark hair and a man with a long white beard entered the room. She looked at the three men in front of her and shook her head. She put her head in her hands as she shook her head. She looked up and studied the three men before her. She knew who they were without even asking there names. Aragorn was the man she'd been talking with and Lord Elrond and Gandalf just entered the room."This can't be real. I must be unconscious or in a coma from falling off of my horse. That is the only explanation." She looked at the wizard and it was if he knew something.

"My child, this is no story and I can assure you that you are indeed awake and alive. You have been brought here for a specific reason." The wizard's eyes sparkled as he said his words to her and for some unknown reason she believed him.

"Gandalf, how can this be?" Both Lord Elrond and Aragorn were surprised by this woman calling the wizard by his name when she was never told it. Gandalf just smiled at her.

"That shall be revealed in due time my dear." Gandalf said to her, and Enid knew right off that he was hiding something.

"How did you know his name?" Aragorn asked with an amazed look on his face. Gandalf chuckled and all three looked at him.

"Do not worry Aragorn. She knows more than you think. She knows the events that will take place in the future and she knows the fate of all of Middle Earth." Lord Elrond just nodded his head, in understanding. "However, we must keep the fact of her knowledge between the three of us. No one else must know that she knows the fate of us all."

Enid was at a loss for words. She had no idea that Gandalf knew of her and that she knew the story of the ring. She sighed with relieve that only the three of them would know. However something was still nagging at her brain. Why was she here? Enid knew that Gandalf had that answer.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation about me, but I really want to know why I'm here, and how do I get home?" Enid was getting really annoyed that she was getting no where with these people.

"Perhaps you and I should have a moment by ourselves... hum..." Gandalf said looking at both Aragorn and Lord Elrond. Reluctantly they both left the room, and Gandalf turned back to Jinnelle. "Now what I am about to tell you Enid may be quiet shocking. But keep an open mind."

Enid looked at Gandalf with skepticism in her eyes, but nodded her head, and waited for him to continue.

"I knew you when you were born Enid. I helped deliver you. Your mother wanted the very best for you, as did your father, always remember that." Gandalf took a deep breathe and closed his eyes remembering that day as if it was yesterday. "Your mother Lady Gilraen was the fairest of the mortal race. Her first husband was Arathorn..."

"Wait... I know this story. Gilraen was Arathorns wife, they gave birth to a son Aragorn, who is a descendant of Ilsidur himself. Why..." Enid interrupted Gandalf, but he would not let her finish.

"Patience my dear child. Yes, Aragorn is the son of Gilraen and Arathorn. After Arathorn died Gilraen left Aragorn to be raised by Lord Elrond, and than she disappeared. No one knew where she went or if she was even alive. However she was alive. Years after Aragorn was born, about fifteen I believe it was, your mother came to me. She informed me that she was pregnant, and that she was already eight months along. When I questioned her who the father was she told me Eonwë." Gandalf watched the confusion on Enid's face turn right into shock. "Eonwë is a maiar of Manwë. She told me that she loved him very much and from that love you were conceived."

Enid could not believe what she was hearing. She was a daughter of a mortal woman and a god type thing. She shook her head, and couldn't bring her self to understand what Gandalf was saying.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you were different in your world Enid. Do you not do things that normal people in your world would call odd?" Gandalf asked her, and he watched her nod her head, and so he decided to continue his story. "Your birth was a long and difficult one. Your mother and your father were there. But even with your fathers powers your mother could not be saved. She passed as you took your first breathe." Enid felt tears escape from her eyes as Gandalf spoke of her mother. "Your father Eonwë named you Enid, but asked if you would send you to a place where you could be untouched by evil, a place where you would be safe. So I sent you to Earth."

"So my father didn't want me, so you put me in that home?" Enid questioned him, but knew that she was only taking out her frustration out on an innocent. "So... Aragorn is my brother?"

"Half brother yes. He does not yet know that you even existed he thought his mother long dead. We will need to break this too him lightly Enid. It will be a shock for him as it was for you." Enid nodded her head, and laid back down on the bed. She turned her back to Gandalf, and he sighed, but took the hint that she wanted to be alone. So he left to talk to Legolas, Elrond, and Aragorn.

**TBC**


	3. Meditation & Meetings

**CHAPTER 3! I'm on a roll here! Well you know the drill. I own nothing except Enid, who by the way was Jinnelle. I decided to change the name. I liked Enid more. But anyways. Constructive criticism is welcomed at any time. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ENJOY!

* * *

**

Gandalf stepped out of the room, and was shocked to see the elven prince standing there waiting.

"Legolas. I see you have been waiting to see the woman." Gandalf smiled, and Legolas looked away slightly, but than brought his eyes back to the wizard.

"I merely wished to see how she was faring Gandalf. That is all. She was badly injured and I worried." Gandalf smirked in his direction, but than shook his head.

"My dear boy she is fine. Right now she is resting. Come walk an old man to Elrond and Aragorn, there is much that needs to be discussed." Gandalf started walking, and Legolas sighed.

He had been hoping to speak with the mysterious woman since he had found her. Legolas could not understand his sudden draw to the woman, but he decided that he only wished to befriend her, and nothing more. After all she was mortal.

Gandalf walked with Legolas in silence, hoping that this next explanation would be a shorter one, and one that was more excepted. Though he doubted that Aragorn will be compliant in the beginning. The two arrived in Elrond study, and saw that Aragorn was leaning against a pillar, and Elrond was sitting at his desk waiting. As Gandalf entered Aragorn moved towards him, but he held up his hand.

"There is much that needs to be explained and I think it wise for everyone to have a seat before I do." The two elves and one ranger sat in the chairs that were provided in the study. Gandalf look at Aragorn as he started his story. "I have met Lady Enid before. In fact it was I that sent her to the world that she came back from. She is the daughter of Eonwë the maiar and Gilraen." At the mention of his mothers name Aragorn turned his face into a glare, but did not interrupt Gandalf. "She was born about fifteen years after Aragorn. Gilraen died at her birth, and Eonwë asked me to send her some place safe. So I did. What her life has been like I do not know, but she has been returned to her rightful home for a reason,and I believe that reason has to do with the ring."

"Does she know the history of the ring, Gandalf?" Elrond asked him, and Gandalf nodded.

"How I do not know, but she knows us all. If Sauron manages to get his hands on Enid he has a great power on his side. She has the gifts of the Maiar. Which I am not quiet sure, but I know she does."

"Is she mortal?" Aragorn asked, finally saying something after discovering that he has a half sister, that he really isn't alone.

"I'm not sure if she got the Maiar immortality, but she did get the mortal appearance."

"So, her name is Enid?" Legolas asked Gandalf.

"Yes, Enid. Her father named her before I sent her away." Gandalf informed them all. "I know this is all very odd to obtain in a short time, but we must decide the fact of Middle-Earth tomorrow at the council."

"Gandalf is right. This is a task for all beings of Middle Earth. Come dinner will be served shortly." Elrond and Gandalf left the room, leaving Aragorn and Legolas to their thoughts.

----------

Enid woke up and at first didn't realize where she was. She sat up in the bed, and gazed around the room.

"Oh yes, how could I forget." Enid stood from the bed, and walked over to the balcony. It was only a short while ago and the biggest news in her life was given to her. She actually belonged in her favorite story. SHE was Aragorns sister. Well half sister. Enid looked out the window and saw a lake with a tree stump next to it.

Enid smiled and grabbed one of the blankets that was on the bed, and left the room. She walked for what seemed like hours, trying to find the exit to this place. Finally she found a door that leads her to the gardens, which she hoped would lead her too that lake.

Enid glance around the garden, and smiled. "Well... the movie did this place no justice." she said to herself. Enid walked slowly and quietly towards the stump that she saw from her room. Enid pulled the blanket around her shoulders closer as it was little cold. She jumped onto the stump and sat down cross legged.

Such peace is what she adored. Enid took in a deep breathe and held it for 5 seconds, and than slowly released it. She did it three more times, with her eyes closed.

----------

Legolas stood at his balcony gazing at the stars, as most elves do. He could find no rest tonight, for he wondered about the woman that he saved. He closed his eyes, and remembered Gandalfs explanation of the woman and her past. He could not imagine not knowing who he really was and where he really came from, he could not relate to that situation.

Legolas gazed down and saw the same woman who he was thinking about sitting on a tree stump. Against what his mind was telling him he decided to follow his gut and go down and talk to her.

----------

Enid was in her own world, when she meditated. She was always taught to listen to the world around her. She heard the leaves move, and she knew that someone was coming towards her, but she didn't know who.

"Don't you know that it is rude to sneak up on people?" Enid said to the intruder with out even turning around.

"Forgive me milady, but I merely wished to see how you were faring. I know that what Gandalf must have told you is a lot to consider." The voice replied. Enid turned around, and saw the most gorgeous creature that she has ever seen. He stood tall and had long blond hair that reached past his shoulders, and hand intricate braids keeping his hair out of his face. His piercing blue eyes seemed to gaze right through you. The thing that caught her eyes though were his pointy ears!

"I'm sorry, you caught me off guard." Enid leaped off of the stump, and stood in front of Legolas, who's eyes never left her face. Feeling self-conscious Enid pulled the blanket closer around her body.

"Are you cold milady?"

"No, and please call me Enid. My name is Enid Ambrose." Enid stuck her hand out in front off her, and watched as Legolas looked at her hand for a moment.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you milady. My name is Legolas Greenleaf." Legolas shook her hand, but held it for longer than he should. Enid thought it quiet odd, that he would continue to hold her hand.

----------

**TBC**

**Well thats all folks, for this chapter anyways! Oh I got 3 reviews ya for me! Lol. But really. I was wondering if anyone could help me. I need help describing the outfit that Elektra wears in the movie. If anyone out there could help me. I'd really appreciate it! Blessed Be!**


End file.
